


当我们在聊天的时候我们在聊什么

by shekelash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: *梗来自Reee，她看到一个研究：青少年为了吸引喜欢的人，会努力经营自己的社交账号。对不起，写出来是这么低水平的一篇傻白甜。于2017年
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	当我们在聊天的时候我们在聊什么

“润滑剂？”

“买了。”

“安全套？”

“买了。”

“软鞭？”

“……什么？”

“束缚绳？”

“不，不要这个……。”

“所以软鞭可以？”

“我不是这个意思。”

“你真让我刮目相看呀罗杰斯！那口塞怎么样？跳蛋？按摩棒？飞机杯？”

“托尼！！！”

“哈哈你耳朵尖都红了。”

“因为我们现在在街上。”

“那有什么关系，同性恋婚姻在美国已经合法化一年了。我就算当街大喊要和你结婚也没人会非议，还会祝福我们！啊，美丽的姑娘，看到这位阿波罗似的金光闪闪的帅哥了吗，他是我男朋友，我们要结婚了！”

“哇噢！恭喜你们！”

“不，别听他瞎说，他有点醉了。天哪托尼！”

“别拉我，为什么拉我，我没醉，我今晚根本没喝酒，你只让我喝了一扎葡萄汁！”

“……所以，你们不结婚？”

“不会！”“会的。”

“呃，我是说，或许会的，但现在还没到这一步，我们才第一次约会。”

“哦～那祝你们度过浪漫的一晚。”

“谢谢，也祝你健康快乐。”

“你刚才突然兴奋什么呢。”

“缓解紧张气氛？别骗我，你在超市买东西的时候明明连背都绷直了。”

“想要缓解紧张就不能用更平常的方法吗？比如问问我这个暑假有什么打算。”

“你这个暑假有什么打算？”

“我得到了一家CG艺术工作室的实习机会，应该会画两个月画吧。”

“哼嗯……”

“怎么啦？”

“我以为你会留在学校参加橄榄球队的特训呢，毕竟你在NCAA的表现也颇受好评。干嘛这样看我？”

“没什么，噗。”

“你笑什么啦，到底怎么了快告诉我。”

“其实是你在紧张吧？”

“我才不紧张！”

“好吧。”

“你还笑，你根本没相信我！”

“因为你是在紧张嘛。”

“没有没有。”

“你转过心理科学的推特怎么辨别他人的紧张情绪。还说‘我超好懂的，紧张的时候特别爱胡说八道，语速还特别快。’”

“……”

“嗯？怎么不说话啦？我也觉得你超好懂的。”

“啊啊啊你干嘛忽然凑过来在我耳朵旁边吹气说话，你是谁，史蒂夫呢？”

“史蒂夫正要把你带回他家呢。”

“到了？”

“到啦。小心，这里有级台阶。”

“哎哟！”

“而且楼道灯昨天刚坏……”

“你说太晚了。”

“没事吧？疼吗？”

“撞在你坚硬的胸肌上，简直要脑震荡了好吗？当然不疼啦。”

“要我背你上楼吗？”

“你吓坏我了。”

“刚才马路上的姑娘祝我们有个浪漫的夜晚，还记得吗？”

“看来我们对浪漫的定义很不一样。我觉得至少应该有火辣的舌头。”

“可你还是跳到我背上来了。并用上了火辣的舌头。”

“你家几楼？”

“5楼。不过可以坐电梯。”

叮。

“什么？说好的浪漫地把我背进你家呢？”

“我以为浪漫是指你用火辣的舌头舔我的耳朵，还用老二压在我尾椎上。”

……

“别蹭。”

“那就快点把我背进你家。”

“沙发上？”

“地上都可以。啊？你去哪？”

“洗手。”

“快点。………………。快点快点快点快点快点，你总算回来了，我还以为老二已经硬了一个世纪。好的，你把润滑和套套都拿来了，快开始吧。等等，你又在干什么？”

“把润滑剂搓热些啊，不然你会冷吧？”

“是有点冷，但我从来没想过还能把它搓热。”

“从前没人为你这么做过吗？”

“……。没有。”

“哦，托尼。”

吮吸声。

“你又在傻笑了。”

“这是我们之间的初吻。”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。你呢？”

“马马虎虎吧，比想象的好。啊！别突然进来。”

“好在哪里？”

“我以为你会像个毛头小伙那样鲁莽，因为你的推特看起来就是……哼……嗯……就是个十足的婚前守贞主义者。”

“还有呢？”

“从来不转阿黛尔的音乐视频，不抱怨学校考试，没有超级碗评论，穿老土的格子衬衫的性冷感，‘不，我们才第一次约会，只能拉拉手’，‘不，托尼！’。还是个吝啬鬼！啊，那里！

“这里？”

“是，对，不，别用指甲，我会……哈啊，啊，啊！”

一阵持续喘息后是气喘吁吁的沉默。

“你把我手指绞得有些疼。”

“等一下你老二会更疼。”

“这是性爱大师的自信吗？”

“哈哈哈你喜欢给人起这么中二的绰号。”

“明明是你自己起的嘛。”

“？？！没有！应该没有。……有吗……？”

“有呀，你以前转过一套漫威主题的按摩棒广告信息，还说‘性爱大师如我不需要这些奇淫巧技。’”

“那是我很久以前的推特了……”

“确切的说是前年9月。”

“那时候你还没有推特号呢！哦……！你翻了我所有推特内容！”

“别说得好像我是个变态，推特是让我了解你的重要途径呀，就像你通过推特了解我是个婚前守贞主意者似的。”

“你是？！”

“当然不是。顺便一提，我什么地方吝啬了？”

“嗯？”

“你刚才说我还是个吝啬鬼。我推特从不放个人生活相关的照片，你怎么看出我吝啬不吝啬？”

“你当然吝啬啦！你看看你自己，英俊潇洒、挺拔健壮的校橄榄球队明星四分卫，六块腹肌、金发碧眼的帅哥，推特里却没有脱掉上衣拉低裤头的境前自拍？这还不是吝啬吗？！”

“被这么夸有点开心。”

“平常没人这么夸你吗？”

“经常有，但这次是你夸我。现在让我进去？毕竟我们都还硬着。”

“性爱大师托尼·史塔克欢迎你。”

“洗澡？”

“不要，现在就洗的话等下可能还要再洗一次。”

“只是可能吗？”

“或者直接洗上三小时。”

“或者去床上。”

“好主意，但我得休息一会。我只是个物理宅，没法跟四分卫比体力。”

“那我去给你拿杯喝的。”

“咖啡。”

“综合蔬果汁。”

“综合蔬果汁算什么喝的？”

“但咖啡绝对不行。”

“啊啊又来了你那张‘不，托尼！’脸。”

开关冰箱，冲水，整理以及料理机启动的声音。

“不行就是不行，喝咖啡会打乱我的计划。”

“什么计划？”

“今天的计划。”

“具体是什么计划？”

“……”

“嗯？到底什么计划，告诉我吧！正直高贵的史蒂夫·罗杰斯有什么不可告人的邪恶计划，你说不说说不说说不说说不说？”

“别闹了，我不怕痒。给。”

“恶……”

“喝掉，不然没有第二轮。”

“喝掉就告诉我关于今晚的淫荡计划？”

“喝光。”

“立刻马上！”咕咚咕咚，“喝完了，一滴不剩！什么计划？”

“你会笑我的。”

“让我听完再决定笑不笑，干脆一点，帅哥。”

“好吧。今晚我要先带你参观客厅，在沙发上做一次；再参观卧室，在床上做一次；最后参观浴室，洗澡清理的时候再做一次；你累得不行，在我怀里睡着了；明天我们还要依偎在一起醒来，互道早安。如果你喝了咖啡，后半段计划就没法执行了。”

“……”

“好了你尽管笑话我吧。”

“不，史蒂夫，哇，这真是，太暖了。”

“真的？”

“你还等什么，快来抱抱我。”

“谢谢你。”

“不客气。不过我想知道，要是忠实执行你计划的话，刚才就算我不喝绿草汁，也有第二轮吧？”

“但我没料到第二轮是在厨房。啊……啊！慢点，太深了。这可破坏你的原计划了，在不去卧室我就要射在，啊，你家里料理台上了。嗯啊，啊啊！明天早上你还要在这煎蛋呢。你不会愿意把我的精液……哈啊，吃下去吧。哇噢，你又变大了，看来你不介意，是不是，说不定还挺喜欢，老天我又在胡言乱语了，你能不能让我闭嘴，要到了，你就……快帮我闭上嘴……哦……嗯！”

忽然安静了4秒钟。

“是的我并不介意把你的精液吃下去。甚至如果你不介意，等下我可以帮你吹一次。”

“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”

“虽然被你这个抱着很舒服，但再不进行下一个步骤我就要睡着了，不是说好了去床上吗？”

“你要睡着是因为你累了。而且我们已经在床上了。”

“我上床不是为了睡觉的。”

“不，我把你带上床就是想让你好好睡一觉。”

“你关于今晚的邪恶计划要怎么办，你半小时前还说可以帮我吹一次的！”

“反正第二轮开始已经偏离预定了，我们可以从睡觉这部分纠正回原轨道。”

“觉得有点不甘心。”

“因为我没带你‘参观浴室’？”

“也没有‘参观卧室’！”

“你现在就在卧室里呀，转转头就能参观了。”

“我不满足于转转头就能完成的参观，咦，这幅画，你在推上发过，我还转发了。你打印出来挂卧室里啦？”

“是呀，它叫绽放，这是我第一次尝试电脑创作，也是你第一次在推特上跟我互动，你还帮我找了分形艺术的论文记得吗。它还让我第一次在CG绘画课程上拿了A，对我别具意义。”

“放开一点，让我转个身，你真是个小火炉。我记得。我没什么艺术鉴赏能力，但这幅画，它不仅仅是艺术，也是科学。它由同一个元素无限嵌套而成，自相似，完美对称，又不呆板。让人相信在宇宙中，美就是美，和谐共通，不分类别。”

“就像平面设计最基础的黄金分割，巴赫的十二平均律曲集用数学原理创作而成。”

“以科学——特别是数学原理来创造艺术作品的例子数不胜数。”

“很幸运我接触到了这种艺术形式，不但参加了期末优秀作业展，还争取到了工作室的实习机会，不过我猜这些你都已经知道了吧。”

“嗯，我知道。……因为……它也对我别具意义。”

“真的？”

“在此之前你的推特，转过NASA的火星探测器、转过物理世界杂志的固态金属氢、转过自然闻的商用量子计算机，让我觉得你是个仰慕科学之美的人。而我是个正在探索科学之美的人。你是艺术系学生，我是物理系学生，你的课余时间在球场，我的课余时间在实验室。你帅气、善良、引人注目，我想跟你说说话，但是说什么呢，我只是你243个关注者其中之一。就算我们有一些共同关注的科学推广账号，可其实你只是看看标题，转发说句真有趣。”

“托尼……”

“听我说完，我并不是在控诉，相反你能转载固态金属氢、量子计算机之类的消息我很高兴，特别高兴，让我觉得自己从事的事业并不孤单。可必须承认，在这些课题上，我们其实聊不起来，而我就想跟你说说话，而比亚兹莱、爱国者队这些，我又一窍不通。我苦恼了好一阵子，直到你上传了那张分形艺术设计作，让我觉得终于有机会能帮得上忙了。”

“所以你帮我找了分形艺术的论文。”

“从那一刻起，你倾慕的美与我倾慕的美产生了联系，休戚相关。”

“这可真……浪漫啊。”

“宇宙的浪漫。”

“不，是你浪漫。宇宙就是宇宙。因为你浪漫，你心中的宇宙才浪漫。”

“而这个宇宙让我们相遇，就是浪漫。”

“那我们就长久相伴，让宇宙长久浪漫。”

“嗯。”

“托尼？”

“嗯？”

“明早你想吃什么？”

“煎……”

“不，托尼！”

“托尼，你醒着吗？

“托尼？

真的睡着了？

你头发真软。我就是这样喜欢你，想像现在这样用手指缠绕你棕色的头发，想像现在这样紧紧抱住你紧贴你的后背不留一丝缝隙，想像现在这样把头搁在你的肩膀上对你耳语，诉说我满腹爱意。

可惜有一点你搞错了。你不但是我243个关注者之一，也是我关注的57个账号之一。我总担心自己是个无趣的人，从来不转阿黛尔的音乐视频，不抱怨学校考试，没有超级碗评论，不放没有脱掉上衣拉低裤头的境前自拍。我总担心你不会喜欢我，觉得跟艺术生聊不起来。我想在社交网络上变成更好的人，更能吸引你的人。

如果不是因为恋慕你，我不会定阅NASA、物理世界、自然新闻；如果不是因为恋慕你，我不会注意固态金属氢、量子计算机；如果不是因为恋慕你，我可能一辈子不会进入分形艺术设计的领域，或者至少要10年后才会对这种艺术形式产生兴趣。

看看它，这幅画，好像一朵绝对对称、平衡、色彩斑斓的霓虹之花，我用恋慕浇灌，才最终令它绽放。

是不是有点意外，有点吓到你了？”

“你真的有点吓到我了。”

“？！什么？你，你，你没睡着？”

“本来睡着了，直到有人用老二戳我大腿。啊，好像它又软掉了，要我帮忙吗？”

“不不不，不用，你就，快点睡觉吧！”

“可我还是对你未完成的计划念念不忘呀。不如这样，就从床上那部分开始，从后面进来，你可以边做边用手指缠绕我的头发，紧贴我的后背，把头搁在我肩膀上耳语，告诉我里面有多紧多热多棒。”

“……你都听见了……”

“干嘛把脸捂起来，有什么可害羞的！这是我听过的最辣的床笫情话了！”

“这不是床笫情话。”

“在床上说的就是床笫情话。再多说点给我听听，是要我抬腿，还是扭腰，或者帮你撸？哎哟，你又搞突然袭击！不过你已经很清楚怎么让我闭嘴了对不对。对……对……我这就，闭上嘴……”

“史蒂夫，我在想……”

“嗯？”

“你居然翻了我所有推特内容，有2万多条啊！你真是个变态。”

“快去睡觉，托尼。”


End file.
